


Cravings

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cravings, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, The things we don't say, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Cravings

Q stopped just outside the doors of MI6 taking a deep breath steadying himself.  I am the Quartermaster of MI6.  He repeated it to himself once more... not the young idiotic urchin he was 10 years ago.   He adjusted his messenger bag on his should, fidgeted with his waistcoat, and repeated the mantra once again silently. Where the bloody fuck has this all come from?  Just out of the blue last night after all this time…

  
He jumped as a hand gently settled on his shoulder, "Q?  Alright?"      
  
"Yes.... yes...." he stammered soundly slightly less convincing than he should.     
  
"You can do this," Alec leaned in close whispering into his ear.  Q could feel the warm of his body close behind him, not quite pressed against him.  "I'll make sure you get to Q Branch. James is going to come get you at lunchtime. We’ll both be there at the end of the day. When we say it is the end of the day, not your typical day.  If you have an issue in between times, both of us are just a phone call or a text away."   
  
Q glanced back at him over his shoulder.   The itch and need crawled just beneath his skin.  He was not as convinced as Alec was that he could make it through even the next hour without it making him bat shite crazy.     
  
"Let me hear you say it Q".   
  
"I can do this.  I am the Quartermaster of MI6".  And of course at that very moment...

the itch...   
need...   
want...   
desire...   
craving....   
desperate craving...   
choose to flair and become very vocal in his head at the moment.     
  
"Not very convincing Q." Alec chuckled behind him, another hand settled on his other shoulder.  "Deep breath.  Let's try again."   
  
Q sighed.  Closed his eyes for a moment and focused.  "I can do this.  I am the Quartermaster of MI6. That me no longer exists.  I won't fall into that darkness again."   
  
"Much better.  Best go in.  Security are starting to stare at us or maybe... we should give them something to really gawk at." Alec snorted as Q felt Alec's hands leave his shoulders.     
  
"So help me Alec if you pat me on the head or swat my arse, I will bite your hand off."  Q dared not look back at him keeping his eyes focused on the entrance ahead of them.   
  
There was a burst of laughter behind him. "And there, Ladies and Gentleman, is the Quartermaster we all know and love."     
  



End file.
